kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Felix's Mother
Referring to Felix's Mother I was recently looking at a transcript which labeled Felix's mother as "Dr. Renton", which is the only time I'd seen that. While reasonable (pretty sure everyone that works alongside or near Mr. Dr. P at the center is a doctor), it also got me to thinking: no one ever addresses or refers to her by name, so we don't even know for sure that Renton is her name. And if she's divorced like I strongly suspect, it is possible that she and Felix have different last names. Example: Felix's father couldn't handle his son being in a wheelchair, so Felix's mother divorces him. She goes back to using her maiden name (Jones, for example), not wanting her career to be connected to his name (kind of fitting, as she works in the same area as Valerie Porter, who also altered her name for career reasons). Felix decides to keep his father's name for personal reasons, which would make them Felix Renton and Dr. Jones. Mind you, this is just one scenario, but I felt the need to point out that both "Mrs. Renton" and "Dr. Renton" assume things we don't know for sure. And maybe the fact itself that no one calls her by name is supposed to imply something unusual about her marital status. So I feel the safest way to refer to her is just "Felix's mother", as anything beyond that is unconfirmed territory. - Dap00 18:07, April 12, 2013 (UTC) My thought: while true her name ''was not mentioned at all in canon, this is Disney, so certain traditional family values tend to rule; families tend to run with the same name. So it is not much of a stretch to say both she and her son are Rentons. All of your suppositions about her having a different surname runs perilously close to fanon (and I should know, being Queen of Fanon :P). I would think had her name been intended to be different from Felix's, the show would have made a point of mentioning it. Personally I think KISS should apply here. However, you are correct that she is completely nameless in Canon. We'll have to see what others may have to say on the matter. Edit to add: We also do not know Mr Renton is ''not there with them, same as we don't know if Bonnie's father is "in the picture" or not. Love Robin (talk) 21:17, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Disney has a funny way of reinforcing traditional family values in this case, then: in a town full of geniuses, you never actually see supporting characters' fathers, and the kid in the wheelchair is no exception. Which may or may not be why Bonnie's home life is so unpleasant, since we're on the topic. I just find Felix's case so unusual because his mother is an accomplished genius, so you would think at least one character would refer to her title if she had one, and failing that, at least address her by name. :::Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying for sure that Felix's mother is divorced or widowed or whatever, just that she easily could be based on the little evidence presented. Supposition, sure, but there's little else other than Disney's "usual" stance to go against it. I'm just saying it would have taken two, three seconds for Kim to slip a "Dr. Renton" into the conversation. That it wasn't done for a female genius whose technology was focused on twice seems like a pretty big oversight to me, or a very conscious choice. - Dap00 02:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::::For that matter, she could be Felix's older sister, or cousin, nurse, or MILFy former teacher he's having an illicit affair with… :P :::::Love Robin (talk) 11:00, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::